


Kiss and Tell

by Shaddyr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: When Harry finally showed up for breakfast, he was more rumpled than usual and still wearing yesterday's robes. His normally messy hair was in complete disarray and virtually screamed, 'just been shagged!'Ron was suddenly and inordinately relieved that Harry and Ginny had broken up months ago.





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laid Bare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427235) by [Shaddyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr). 



Ron sat beside Hermione, nodding dutifully as she recounted tidbits from the book she was reading. It was a relaxing Saturday morning; no essays were due, no madmen plotting their downfall, and the most important decision he had to worry about at the moment was if he should eat one more piece of bacon. Life was good.

He was vacillating over the bacon when Harry finally showed up for breakfast, more rumpled than usual and still wearing yesterday's robes. His normally messy hair was in complete disarray and virtually screamed, 'just been shagged!'

As Harry walked toward them, blearily rubbing his eyes, stumbling a bit as he yawned, Ron realized he hadn't actually seen Harry in the dorm last night before he went to bed. For all he knew, Harry _might_ have been out all night doing Merlin knows what with Godric knows who. Ron was suddenly and inordinately relieved that Harry and Ginny had broken up months ago. 

"So, you finally decided to grace us with your presence." 

Ron glanced over to Hermione as she carefully smoothed marmalade across her toast. Her tone was deceptively calm and even, but he could hear the warning that was lurking beneath. 

"You never made it back to the dorm last night, Harry." Hermione looked up at Harry, eyes narrowed. 

Harry settled in across the table from them and reached for the tea. His attention was on the door and not on what Hermione was saying, and Ron could see it was starting to annoy her. And if Hermione was annoyed with Harry, she'd end up annoyed with Ron by default, and that was not in his plan for the day.

"Well?" Ron asked, nudging Harry's foot under the table to get his attention. 

"What?" Harry frowned, yanking his foot back as he stirred sugar into his tea. 

Ron lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head toward Hermione. "She asked you a question, mate," he said, with a tone that implied Harry better answer her before they both ended up on her shit list. 

Harry gave Hermione a sheepish look. "Sorry," he mumbled into his tea, running a hand through his hair as if trying to tame it. "What was the question?" he asked, glancing back at the door again.

Ron narrowed his eyes, glancing at the entrance to the hall and a slow smile formed on his lips. Harry was definitely waiting for someone. And Ron was willing to bet that that someone was why Harry hadn’t made it back to the dorm last night.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, dropping her toast. "Your neck!"

Ron's gaze snapped back to look at Harry's neck and he felt his jaw drop as he saw what Hermione was talking about. Harry's hand flew up in an attempt to cover the livid red-purple marks that decorated his skin, but it was a losing proposition. The bruises were in a meandering trail up the side of his neck, ending about in inch below his ear. 

"Bloody hell, mate!" Ron laughed as he watched Harry frantically pull his robe up and scrunch his chin down to hide the marks. No matter how Harry tried to adjust his clothing, there was no covering them up. "Was she part vampire?"

Harry's face went red and he tossed Ron a two finger salute. He settled his elbows on the table and hunched his shoulders before lifting his tea with both hands. It was barely noticeable that he was trying to hide his neck. 

"Harry. " Hermione was biting her lip, looking at Harry in that part big sister, part best friend with a little bit of mothering thrown in for good measure. "I know the Headmistress has allowed us certain… privileges… as eighth years, but, we've also got to think about the example we might be setting for the younger students." 

Harry squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. "I was going to come back to the dorm last night!" he protested, casting another quick glance at the door before looking up at Hermione. "We just… got, uhm… distracted, and then we must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew, it was morning." 

Ron waggled his eyebrows. "Distracted, is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

Hermione smacked his arm. "Ron!" She tried to keep her tone stern, but there was a bit of a smile playing at her lips.

"Shut it, you," Harry muttered, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. He relaxed back in his chair just a little, the motion causing his robe to fall open slightly. His tie was missing and the top few buttons of his shirt undone revealing that the path of love bites trailed down his chest beneath it.

"Merlin, Harry!" He chuckled, shaking his head. "She really got you good!"

Harry hunched back down, pulling his robes closed and scowled at Ron. "Would you keep it down? I'd like to spell these away before anyone sees them; I just didn't notice them earlier."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Your… partner… never mentioned them?"

Harry swallowed as he held Hermione's gaze. "My… partner… was in a rush to get back to… their dorm. I don't know if they even noticed."

Ron looked back and forth between Hermione and Harry and realized that he was missing something significant. Something about Harry's partner… like Charlie. Who had a partner, not a girlfriend. Ron blinked.

"So…" Ron said slowly as he worked it out. "What you mean to say is, you were both in a big rush this morning and _he_ never noticed?

The look on Harry's face was complicated; somewhere between terror and relief, with a bit of panic thrown on top. Before he could say anything, a shrill laugh cut across the room.

"But Draco, darling! You must tell me!" Pansy Parkinson's voice was pitched in a way that was obviously supposed to be private, yet it still carried clearly to their table. "Who is the daft cow that left hickies up and down your neck? You look like a trollop!" 

"Pansy!" Draco hissed, glancing over to where the three of them sat. "Keep your voice down or I swear I will hex you into next week!"

Ron looked at Hermione; Hermione looked at Harry; Harry looked like he was going to be sick. Ron shook his head as it all became clear. "Honestly mate," he said with a sigh. "I don't care if you're bent, but… Malfoy?" Ron looked beseechingly at Hermione. "Why did it have to be the ferret?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Trope Bingo prompt: COMING OUT (OF THE CLOSET)


End file.
